Sugiyama Momo
Sugiyama Momo (杉山もも; born on January 31, 1999) is a former 4th Generation DreamS Kenshuusei, and sub-leader of Suteki Project's Tokki Gisa. She joined DreamS Kenshuusei on September 14, 2011, and graduated on December 31, 2013. Biography 2011 On September 14, Sugiyama, alongside 3 other girls, successfully passed the fourth DreamS Kenshuusei auditions. They made up the 4th Generation DreamS Kenshuusei. 2013 On December 1, Tsunku announced that with the success of NeXus, he wanted to put more pressure onto them to make them do even better. Because NeXus was originally made from 1st Generation DreamS Kenshuusei, he decided to make another newly formed group from DreamS Kenshuusei, except under Suteki Project. He decided on the members from the currently DreamS Kenshuusei lineup; Sugiyama Momo, Yamazaki Alice, Yamamoto Riko, Yamamoto Yuko, and Sakamoto Hitomi. He considered that they all have something that NeXus does not, and wants to see if they will be able to rival NeXus. The chosen kenshuuseis graduated on December 31, 2013, and officially moved to Suteki Project. Profile *'Name: '''Sugiyama Momo (杉山もも) *'Nickname': Momo, Momochi~n, Yamomo, Yamamomo, SugiMomo *'Birthday: January 31, 1999 (Age 16) *'''Birthplace: Chiba, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 153cm (5"1) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-09-14: DreamS Kenshuusei **2013-12-31: Tokki Gisa Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-09-14: Member *'Tenure in Tokki Gisa: 1 month' *'Tokki Gisa Color:' Pink *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Western Zodiac: '''Aquarius *'Charm Point: Cute Personality *'Weak Point: '''Talks too much *'Strong Point: 'Cute charm *'Favourite Animal: 'Bunnies *'Special Skill: Can make anyone think that she's the cutest in the world *'Hobbies: '''Singing, origami *'Favorite Food(s):' Lollipop, Cake *'Least Favorite Food(s): Carrots *'''Favorite Color(s): 'Pink *'Favorite Sport: Volleyball *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' Being the #1 cutest in the world! *'Motto: '"Everything will be alright in the end. If it's not alright then it's not the end." *'Looks up to: Miyanaga Misaki, Michishige Sayumi,Ikuta Erina, Tsugunaga Momoko ' *'Favorite Song:' "Iiaru Fanclub" by KureHaru *'DreamS groups:' **DreamS Kenshuusei (2011 - 2013) *'Suteki Project groups: ' **Tokki Gisa (2014 - Present) Discography Tokki Gisa #2014.04.?? TBA Trivia *She considers Michishige Sayumi and Ikuta Erina as her rivals. *She thinks she is the cutest idol in the world. *She is usually compared to Tsugunaga Momoko. *She is known to be called "Tsugunaga Momoko 2.0" *Wants to meet Tsugunaga Momoko and do a collaboration with her. *She considers 5 feet a cute ideal height. *She wanted to debut under Groovy Candy!. *Her assigned rival member for Tokki Gisa is NeXus' Sugiura Asuka. *She is known for her cute and foolish tactics. *Despite speaking and singing in a cute voice, her voice is low like Fujiwara Kumiko's. *She has a younger brother and two younger sisters. *She is the oldest child in her family. *Her best friend within Kenshuusei was Kudou Mari. *She was sad that Kudou Mari debuted before her because she wanted to debut in a group with Mari, and also because she was jealous. Category:1999 Births Category:January Births Category:Tokki Gisa Category:Sub-Leader Category:Suteki Project Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:4th Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Former DreamS Member